


Irresistible

by WinterTeaCupBook



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Dorms, Explicit Sexual Content, F/M, Female Harry Potter, Hogwarts Eighth Year, Oral Sex, POV Draco Malfoy, PWP, Vaginal Fingering, Why Did I Write This?, because I can that's why!, sexy sexy fun times, shipping shippity ship ship
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-01-22
Updated: 2018-01-22
Packaged: 2019-03-08 03:20:28
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,551
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13449444
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/WinterTeaCupBook/pseuds/WinterTeaCupBook
Summary: Harry Potter has been captured by Draco Malfoy, tied up and unable to escape.What will happen next I wonder?





	Irresistible

**Author's Note:**

> Just a little bit of somethingsomething that formed in my brain, flowed down my arms, through my fingers and came out as THIS.
> 
> Please leave constructive feedback or comments! Or love! That's good too.

\-----

 

Draco Malfoy had been waiting to get Potter for years. And finally - _finally_ \- he has Potter exactly where he wants her. 

 

Hands bound together, her dark, golden skin had begun to blanch in places. Her hands were in fists, straining against the tie. His Slytherin tie of course. There was no way it would be with anything else.

 

She was laid out, on her back, hands held above her head. Draco wasn't allowing for any chance of escape. "The dark lord tried for so many years to capture you Potter, and yet here you are. It was almost too easy." Draco laughs a little at it, he's accomplished something the Dark Lord couldn't, and with relative ease. 

 

Draco looks down at his captive, from the green tie over her wrists, down her naked golden brown body, eyes roving over the expanse of beautiful, soft skin. Her hair is spread out around her head, a horrid mess of black curls as usual, but tussled in a _just shagged_  way. She looks perfect like this, laying back on his bed, her caramel skin contrasting against his white sheets. Malfoy places his hands on her narrow waist, running them up the sides of her body, thumbs lightly brushing against her breasts, not quite touching her small brown nipples. He likes teasing her and wants to draw it out for as long as he can. Hands sliding back down to her curvy hips, his thumbs circling the slight dip near the bone. " _Merlin,_ but you're beautiful."

 

"Shut up Malfoy and get back into character." Potter's frowning now, eyebrows drawn down, and a frown over her plump, utterly kissable lips. "We don't have long, everyone will be finishing at the Great Hall soon."

 

"I've locked the dorm door, no one is getting in." He says, voice muffled as he trails light kisses down her throat. Reaching her neck he licks a path to her shoulder, biting gently on the skin and licking a path back, nuzzling into her neck. Her collar bone, slightly elevated, is too damn irresistible. He starts to take little nips along the skin, then, sucking lightly, is pleased to notice a small bruise bloom on the skin. 

 

They'd been seeing each other secretly for the past few weeks. It'd all started after a drunken 8th year party in the new dorm, and the two of them snogging after most people had passed out or gone to bed. Things had quickly escalated from there, as it usually does.

 

Potter huffs at his arrogance. They'd had a number of close calls, usually saved by a quick disillusionment charm or the invisibility cloak. No one had guessed anything was happening between them - yet.

 

Draco bends back over her, gently placing a soft kiss against her brown skin, then another, trailing across from one hip to another. He holds her hips in place, as Potter squirms under him. He continues to circle his thumbs over, around and around, in a soothing motion. He wants to taste every bit of her tonight. Licking lightly, he starts to move across to her belly button, nuzzling the flat plane of her stomach, then continues the path, up to the left breast. Potter is moaning, making impatient noises deep in her throat. Merlin but Draco loves this bit, when she just starts to loose control. 

 

His darts his tongue out again when he reaches her small, perfect nipple. He flattens his tongue over the top first, tasting the skin. Then, hardening the muscles in his mouth,  he circles the nipple, licking around and around before bringing it into his mouth and gently _sucking_. The sound coming from Potters mouth is utterly _sinful_  and her body presses up against his. Draco continues his attentions before kissing his way across to the right nipple, and slowly, _agonisingly_ , repeating the treatment. Potter is flushed now, cheeks and neck pink, eyes bright and wide, pupils blown with a faint ring of bright green around the black. Draco breathes lightly over the overstimulated nipple, looking up at her face as she arches her neck back and closes her eyes. 

 

He runs his hands over her body again, fingers gliding across silky soft skin, until he feels the touch of rough, curly hair. He had plans for tonight, but now he just wants her to come apart, and watch as she totally looses control. 

 

He curls his hand around, gently rubbing against her clit, circling briefly, then following the trail of wetness down, pausing to run his finger around the warm, wet opening. He can hear Potter panting now, short sharp breaths as he teases her, running circles over her opening without going in. He brings his mouth back down her body, trailing kisses and licking skin as he goes. Back across both breasts, before moving down, returning to nip her hip lightly. 

 

Draco moves further down, and, stopping at her clit, licks a light wet stripe over her sensitive bud. Her body pushes against him now, hands still bound and pulling roughly at the fabric. As he tightens his muscles to lick again as he slowly, _slowly_ slides a finger into her, twisting around, until, palm up, he can wiggle his finger against her tight nerves. Licking quicker, trying to build up a rhythm in time to his hand, he holds Potters hip in place as she tries to get closer. He spreads his pale hand against her stomach, gently keeping her on the bed, loving the contrast of their skin tones. 

 

He can feel her getting close now, she's pulling great gasps of air into her lungs, hips raised slightly, legs spread, moaning incoherently and Draco slides a second finger in. He's thrusting into her, watching his fingers disappear into her body, coming out wet and glistening. He hears a gasp then, Potters legs tensing for a moment, a longer moan escaping her mouth, as her body fully relaxes onto his hand, her hips dropping slightly and she rides through her orgasm, tongue continuing to lick and flick, gentling as the moaning sounds fade away. 

 

Draco removes his fingers slowly, looking up at Potters flushed face. She's turned he face to the side, eyes closed and mouth parted, breathing quickly.

 

He sits back on his knees, and can feel himself smiling down at her.  _Merlin and Salazar she's so fucking stunning._  He can feel the anxiety in this stomach, the nervousness that appears in these moments, waiting for her to open her eyes, realise what they're doing and tell him to fuck off. There a stabbing pain in his chest, imagining that, and Draco is in so much fucking trouble.

 

He crawls up, legs either side of her body, and gently loosens his silken green tie, rubbing at the pale red marks. When he looks down, Potter is watching him, with a small smile on her face, cheeks stained pink and body completely relaxed. 

 

"Thanks Malfoy, _that_ was exactly what I needed after today."

 

"Of course, Potter. Glad to be of service." He knows he sounds like a dick, but he can't let her know. Can't give away how much he likes this, how much he likes _her_.

 

Fuck. 

 

She sits up slowly, rotating her shoulders, breasts pushed out slightly as she stretches the muscles in her arms. 

 

"Did I do them up too tight?" Draco asks, an odd, unpleasant feeling in his stomach, "Did I hurt you?"

 

"No, its fine." Potter smiles broadly up at him then, a cheeky glint in her eyes, and wiggles her eyebrows at him, "I actually kind of liked it."

 

Watching each other for a moment, a loud banging against the dormitory door startles them both, Draco quickly jumping up off the bed. 

 

"Draco! Open the fucking door you bloody tosser!" What sounded like Blaise yelling from behind the door. When Draco looked back around, Potter is already dressed, grabbing at her bag, stuffing the rest of her possessions in and throwing her invisibility cloak around her shoulders. She walks over, resting a hand on his chest, mouth opening slightly, like she wants to say something and, biting her lip, she shakes her head a little. 

 

Draco looks down at her. "Potter?"

 

"I'll see you next time." She whispers quietly, looking up at him, eyes wide open and staring intently. He feels that same stab of pain in his chest then, as if this could be the last time. Before he can reply, she throws the hood of the cloak on, and Draco makes a move towards the door, unlocking it for the rest of his dorm mates. 

 

He watches the open door  for longer than necessary as his dorm mates flood into the room. He knows what his bed looks like behind him. It's messy, sheets rumpled and it must smell like sweat and sex in the air. No one mentions it. How they haven't discovered them yet is anyones guess.

 

Draco sighs to himself, staring down the corridor where Potter would have left. Bringing his hand up, he gives the back of his neck a rub, fingers circling along the jutting bones, trying to ease his mind.

 

He hears his name called by one of the boys, and, distracted, turns away from the door, the corridor, and a certain black haired beauty walking away from him. 

 

 

\-----

 


End file.
